hawxfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. (game)
Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. is an arcade flight video game developed by Ubisoft Romania and published by Ubisoft Entertainment for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and by Gameloft for Android, webOS, and iOS and the first title in the Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. series. Gameplay H.A.W.X. is a flight simulator game which includes many features. The HUD has many elements, like the weapons' number, the plane's damage, voice command, and so on. The player can make use of the ERS to simulate a flight path to intercept an enemy aircraft or to evade missiles. Missiles can also be evaded by switching to a mode named Assistance Off mode and drift sideways to break the missile's lock and send it in another direction. Furthermore, the game included a voice command function and commanding wingmen of the H.A.W.X. squadron, the commands were 'Attack' and 'Defend'. Plot The player assumes the role of David Crenshaw, a U.S. Air Force pilot and squadron leader of an elite unit called H.A.W.X ("High Altitude Warfare Xperimental squadron"). The game begins in 2014 with Crenshaw providing air support for the Ghost Recon team carrying out covert operations in Ciudad Juárez, Mexico. After the mission, the Air Force deactivates the H.A.W.X. squadron and Crenshaw and his wingmen are recruited into Artemis Global Security, a private military corporation. Over the next six years, Crenshaw and his squadron, as Reaper Flight, fly missions for Artemis and its clients, such as defending valuable oil facility, bombed the People of God's Army and destroy insurgent camps. In 2021, Artemis signs a lucrative defense contract with Brazil that makes it one of the most powerful PMCs in the world. As expected, Las Trinidad, an anti-U.S. alliance South American PMC, launches an invasion on Rio de Janeiro. But with the help of Crenshaw and his squadron, Artemis and the Brazilian military are able to repel the invasion. In the wake of the conflict, the United States sends its forces to intervene, thereby subverting Artemis' role and causing its stock to drop. In response, Artemis takes up a profitable contract with Las Trinidad and launches a surprise attack on the U.S. Navy's USS James Lawrence Carrier Strike Group in the Straits of Magellan. Unwilling to turn on their own country, Crenshaw and his squadron destroyed the Artemis powerful flagship Myrmidon and her frigate group in the area. After the battle, the U.S. military sends Crenshaw and Gargoyle Flight on a retaliatory mission to destroy the Artemis Operations Center in the Caribbean Sea. The PMC however, knocks out the U.S. communications and intelligence satellites and launches a massive preemptive attack on U.S. soil, capturing its numerous cities and military bases. H.A.W.X and the U.S. forces defend Washington, DC and the President of the United States. Crenshaw and his squadron then assist the American counterattack against Artemis in Chicago and Norfolk Naval Base. In Japan, a lead aviator of Thunder Flight defended the USS Andrew Jackson Carrier Battle Group from an Artemis naval fleet and air force. As the U.S. gained the upper hand with the help of Japan and NATO, Artemis, which has took at least twelve nuclear weapons from Norfolk Naval Base's storage depot, issues an ultimatum to the US President: surrender in 24 hours or watch the U.S. be destroyed. H.A.W.X and the Ghost Recon team manage to restore the Space, Land, Air Missile Shield and help the U.S. military to secure a decommissioned U.S. Army base in Nevada Desert where Artemis kept the stolen nuclear warheads. However, in a last ditch effort, Artemis smuggles one nuclear warhead into Los Angeles and prepares to detonate it. Only a minute before the explosion, H.A.W.X locates and destroys the nuclear warhead and concludes the war. The three days of conflict between the U.S. and Artemis caused over 40,000 casualties. In response, the United Nations forces all PMCs to disarm and either take on small scale support and logistical roles or be terminated. Several weeks later, Artemis is completely wiped out. Crenshaw then kills the Artemis' CEO and destroys his hidden base in a black operation. Missions The pilot is David Crenshaw unless otherwise noted. *Operation: Ghost Rider: F-18 *Operation: Adder: Su-25 (suggested) *Operation: Cobalt: F-4G Wild Weasel (suggested) *Operation: Blacklight: MiG-29 Fulcrum E (suggested) *Operation: OFF Certification: F-15 ACTIVE *Operation: Glass Hammer: Su-27 (suggested) *Operation: Backfire: Mirage V (suggested) *Operation: Ulysses: MiG-33 (suggested) *Operation: Stiletto: F-14A (suggested) *Operation: Red Eagle: F-16 Fighting Falcon (suggested) *Operation: Torchlight: F-15 (suggested) *Operation: Iron Arrow: F-18E Super Hornet (suggested) *Operation: Typhoon: F-14B, pilot is a Naval aviator *Operation: Backhand: F-117 (suggested) *Operation: Thunderbolt: EF-2000 (suggested) *Operation: Wildhorse: Rafale-C (suggested) *Operation: Javelin: A-10 (suggested) *Operation: Twilight: F-22 (suggested) *Operation: Monarch: F-22 Usable Aircraft *F/A-18E *MiG-21 *F-15 ACTIVE *Su-25 *Mirage F1 *F-15C *F-14A/B/D *Su-27 *F-4G *Mirage 2000C *Jaguar *MiG-29 Fulcrum E *MiG-33 *F-16A *Su-37 *F-35 *F-117 *EF-2000 *Saab 39 *Rafale-C *A-10 Thunderbolt II *F-22 Raptor *YF-23 *X-29 *Su-47 Berkut *XA-20 Razorback (DLC) Characters US military *David Crenshaw *"Casper" *"Talon" *Daniel Sullivan *Derrick Wallace *Adam Bowden *Unidentified Thunder Flight pilot Artemis *Adrian DeWinter *Colonel Bruce *Talbot *Dragon Two-Six Trivia *The SLAMS missile shield first appeared in Tom Clancy's EndWar. *If the player fails to shoot the warhead in Operation: Twilight, it explodes, killing everyone. Mobile version Instead of the video briefings, the mobile version has a text-briefing narrated by a woman's voice. *OFF Certificate (Prologue) *Operation: Ghost Rider *Operation: Adder *Operation: Glasshammer *Operation: Backfire *Operation: Ulysses *Operation: Red Eagle *Operation: Iron Arrow *Operation: Backhand *Operation: Thunderbolt *Operation: Wildhorse *Operation: Javelin *Operation: Twilight *Monarch Aircraft *F/A-18E *MiG-21 *F-15 ACTIVE *Su-25 *Mirage F1 *F-15C *F-14 *Su-27 *F-4G *Mirage 2000C *Jaguar *MiG-29 Fulcrum E *MiG-33 *F-16A *Su-37 *F-35 *XA-20 Razorback *F-117 *EF-2000 *Saab 39 *Rafale-M *A-10 Thunderbolt II *F-22 Raptor *YF-23 *X-29 *Su-47 Berkut References Category:Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. games